Regrets
by Redaura
Summary: Jareths driving himself mad, mussing the philosophy of forgetting, so in his wisdom decides to pay Sarah a call for revenge. R/R please!
1. Chapter 1. Jareth.

****

Regrets. 

Chapter 1: Haunting Memory.

Jareths' Point of View.

Regrets, I have them piled sky high. Regrets of what I've done, regrets of what I've let other people do and regrets of what I should have done. 

I have a lot of shoulda, coulda, wouldas in my life. Far to many.

That's the price of immortality, it all just piles up and up. All the deaths, all the mistakes, all the loneliness and all the hurt. All I can fell is the great big crushing weight of the hurt, the pain in me. Maybe that's why I steal babies.

I can't really recall. Why should I recall? I know the reason is bad, and that it will cause more pain in me to remember the past. They say don't live the past, live the present, but isn't there something to learn from the past? 

I know I'll never make _that_ mistake again, the one that burns in the back of my brain, that echoes round the cavity of my head. 

You wouldn't' give me the chance.

***

Jareth snapped his head up. _You_, he thought. _So much for not remembering._

Wine hadn't worked; kicking his subjects hadn't worked; fighting hadn't worked; drugs Aboveground hadn't worked. Nothing worked, not even the waging war that was in him. 

He knew that if he saw her again it would spilt him down the middle and he would be no more.

That was part of the problem though. If he changed his clothes, five times a day, and five times a night, there was no one in the Goblin Kingdom to care or to see. 

__

Just a memory...

And a memory that was slowly driving him mad, if he wasn't already classed as insane. Even his subjects where avoiding him and sitting in desperate silence, praying that he didn't notice him. One thing it meant that his castle wasn't so messy, if any thing the dust was having a chance to settle. He could feel his gasping lungs draw huge breaths of it in, like a swimmer coming up for oxygen after a long dive, to find that God had taken the air away and replaced it with sulphur.

Of cause it could just be the excess of Goblins that he chucked in the Bog.

No, he knew what he'd do. It had been thirteen months since... _she_ had been here. Let him take his revenge now. 

Grinning savagely, Jareth took flight, his stiff wings stirring the air to create clouds of dust in his castle. As he popped through to Aboveground he remembered how much he liked to fly above, in the frozen air, close to the silver moon that flowed through the leaden air. 

It cleared his head, so when he landed in her room, he was cool, calm and collected for what he was about to do. 

***

Okay, I'm sorry it's short, but let me know what you think and if it's worth adding to. And how loose Jareth should be. Naiyla, my muse reckons I should let him kill her. I'm not so sure...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. 


	2. Chapter 2. Sarah.

****

Regrets.

Chapter 2. Trained?

Sarah almost laughed at the puppy's attics. Almost. The little fluffy dog was panting heavily, to tired to even bother to try and run to the rope that was being thrown for him. After a while Sarah gave up, figuring that if she had to go and retrieve the rope it was defeating the point of exercising the energetic puppy.

To her relief as soon as they got home Sam flopped into his basket, Merlin's old basket and started snoring. 

She smiled painfully at the memory of Merlin and his sudden death. The owner of the car had cried almost as much as Sarah had, and she hadn't even known Merlin. It gave Sarah hope that there where such caring people in the world. 

Merlin was dead. Sam was here with her alive. Sarah had never appreciated how well trained Merlin was until she had Sam. Sam was only a puppy, not even six months and he could drive her up the wall in a matter of seconds. She still loved him so that was all right. She needed something, someone to love, so why not Sam? 

Sam was cute, exclusively hers, and when he was older and trained he would be perfect. Maybe she wanted too much her way, but dogs need to be trained so they aren't dangerous to none dog understanding people. It really drove Sarah mad what people did to their and other people's dogs. 

In a vague way she realised that everyone was trained, or attempted to be trained. She said sorry if she stepped on someone, normally. She didn't spit, she didn't swear often, she used her P's and Q's and she could use a knife and folk. If that isn't training, what is? 

She realised that Jareth had expected her to be trained differently, as in do everything he said. In another aspect, Jareth wasn't trained. 

He was arrogant, cruel, full of pride and deceitful. All traits that 'good' people where supposed to avoid being. 

On the other hand she had been a spoiled, ungrateful little brat that had chucked everything back into his face, showing the only good aspect of her maturity in rescuing Toby through resourcefulness, stubbiness and her own pride. Having a temper tantrum had even aided her, but her rudeness had hindered her. If she had to do _that_ again, she would have not been so mean to Hoggle, then he might have saved her a lot of trouble. 

In the other hand, if she ran the Labyrinth again she doubted Jareth would underestimate her so. Or take her so foregranted. 

Sarah shook her head, feed the dog and went upstairs to shower. The sadness of all her actions still weighed her down.

If she had been watching, instead of dreaming, she would have seen the car coming for Merlin. If she had been watching Toby wouldn't have been hurt so. If she hadn't been such a bitch then Toby would never have been in danger, at all. She had hurt him to, the mighty Goblin King. He must be so lonely, but she couldn't dwell on it, not then when she had Toby to rescue.

It was such a heavy load to bear at her age. The hot water flowed down her body in soothing rivers, taking her cares down the drain with strings of her shed hair. She sighed and started to lather her hair with sweet perfumed suds. The foam followed down her face, back, sides, breasts and stomach on a smooth journey to the inevitable sucking plug hole. 

Such a waste. When she had been little Sarah had enjoyed making clouds and ice creams on her hands with the soapy bubbles, but now she just watched them go. She shut her eyes tight and ducked under the hot jet to rinse her hair out.

She wasn't sure when she first realised, but sometime there was a definite change in the air. It was chillier, icy, and hostile. The shower couldn't protect her. She opened her eyes to have soap slide unbidden into them, blurring and stinging in agony. She didn't heed it. 

There he was, in all his glory. His black tights where subtle and smooth, moulding the contours of his muscled legs and crotch admirably. His knee high boots where the same as always, and his simple white shirt, with it's fussy lace that frothed from the chest peeking out of it's low cut front. She stared at him, and then she remembered.

She squealed and tried to wipe her eyes free of their pain and cover her young naked body too. He just laughed at her efforts, scorned her pain. Why should she not suffer? With an abrupt motion he ceased her delicate wrist and dragged her after him as he suddenly dropped her in to his world. No more was he genteel, or making gradual changes. 

This transportation meant that she almost fell, the little beads of water still trailing down her damp body. A very tasty morsel. Jareth had various visions of what he could do to her, but decided to wait, as time would make her nervous, and time was on his side here, in his own realm.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him, very crudely, admirable, especially as he was looking her peachy skin up and down from all directions. "Send me back!"

Jareth didn't even bother to answer. He just smiled. Sarah's' hazel eyes widened in fear, and the goose bumps travelled all down her skin, in marching lines. She shivered and tried to cover herself, but he wouldn't allow it. It was not for her to do anything but do as he told her to do.

He pulled her reluctant body in closer and smiled even harder. "You are my slave." Each word was stressed, each word was precise. "You will do exactly what I tell you to do."

"Why? You bast..." she began. He shook her, hard enough for her teeth to crack together, biting her own tongue so her blood ran. 

"First, you shut up. And second, you obey your Master!" 

"Never!" she hissed. Jareth just laughed. 

"Perfect." He dumped her in an oubliette, with a special twist, that would worry the little girl no end. 

Sarah couldn't hold in a scream as her damp body stuck to the silk sheets she had fallen on. In the dim light that her eyes quickly became accustomed to she could see she was in a sort of cave, that's floor consisted entirely of a bed.
    
    She was naked in a bed with an angry Jareth around. She shuddered. 

__

This is an oubliette.

What was she going to do now?

***

Well, that was a bit longer, wasn't it? So, is it okay? And I think this is the end, unless I get a budding idea. :) Thanks for the reviews! And I hope you enjoyed ;). 


End file.
